As You Wish, My King
by Pocky Hearts Rainbows
Summary: It seems that I am bored and you will need to entertain me. YAOI


As You Wish…My King

King SonicxSir Lancelot

By: PockyHeartsRainbows

**Warning: This story has male on male hedgehog sex in it. If you do not like it then please hit the back button or hit the red X. You have been warned.**

"He is the true King Arthur?" Lancelot, Gwaine, and Percival said surprisingly.

It had been a year since that very incident with the fake King Arthur and Merlina had happen. And now I sit a pond my thrown in Camelot Castle as King Sonic.

"Guard," I say then sigh "I am bored. Fetch me Sir Lancelot."

"Yes milord." He said then exited the room.

Five minutes later Sir Lancelot was here in my throne room.

"You called for me, my majesty?" He said bowing before me.

"I did." I smirked. "It seems that I am bored and need to be entertained." I chuckle. I could see he was confused and had no idea about what was about to happen. "Guards wait out in the hall and make sure no one is around to disturb us. No one is allowed in or out of this room without my permission." I say then wave my hand gesturing them to leave.

"Lancelot, Lancelot, Lancelot,"

"Something I can do for you my King?" He asked slightly confused and still kneeled.

"Why yes there is, come hither." I say then watch as he walks towards me. "A bit closer." When he was right next to me, I slapped on a collar with a long chain attached to it around his neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" He steps back saying confused and pulling at the collar.

I pull the chain, which makes him jolt forward. "It's to make sure you do as I say! Now sit with me." I say, pulling the chain making him stumble forward and on to the throne with me. "Now isn't this better?" I asked with a smirk and stroke my hand through his head fur.

"What is it that you want me to do?" He says in a cold voice.

"Whatever I want," I laugh. "For I am the King and you wouldn't dare disobey me now would you?" I flash him a smug grin.

"No…I wouldn't." He said hesitantly.

"That's a good boy." I say then pull on the chain slightly so his head would turn around so I can kiss it. As I kissed him I could see the shock, resistance, and lust on his face. I let my tongue penetrate the inside of his mouth. I can see that he is trying to resists and push my tongue back with his own. But I knew he wanted this.

I pull my face away and lick my lips. "Very satisfying." I push him off my throne and onto the floor. "I have a task for you," I say and undue my pants so my penis hangs out. "You know what you have to do." I gave him another smug grin.

He looks at me confused and says: "Surely you jest, milord?"

"Nope, now put those sweet lips around my cock. Or shall I get my executioner in here to teach you a lesson?"

"You bluff. You wouldn't dare get rid of one of your best knights."

"Oh wouldn't I?" I say a bit frustrated. "Guards!"

"Ok…you win…" He said in defeat and put his head near my cock and looked at me.

"Go on." I say then yank the chain.

He opens his mouth and licks the head of my cock, and then he starts to stuff it into his mouth. I grab his head and force the rest of it into his mouth. I heard him make a gagging noise or two but he soon got over that and started to bob his head up and down sucking on my cock, like the obedient dog he is.

After a good two minutes of working my cock, I yank his chain and say: "Ok you can stop; I have other plans for you." I say yanking his chain again, making him stumble forward. "Now sit on my cock. I want to feel it inside of you." He did what he was told, sitting himself on top of it. I could see pain on his face as the head of my cock started to penetrate the tight flesh of his ass.

"Aww did that hurt?" I laughed then ram the rest of my cock into him. He cried out in pain. "Now ride it!" I order then watch as he went up and down on my cock, pain still on his face. "Yeah that's it." I say then move my hips to pound his ass. His ass was tight but I could tell that he wanted his. "So you love serving your king now don't you?"

"Y-yes your majesty." He said in slight pain.

"Good, cause I might just make you my personal entertainer. Wouldn't you like that? I say then pull on his chain so his face is once again near mine and I kiss him.

"As you wish…my king." He said kissing me back.

"I tire of this position get up." I ordered. He slowly got off my cock and I got up also. "Now get on my throne back facing me." I ordered and he did as told. He was holding on to the sides of the throne, his ass all ready for me to use and abuse.

So that's what I did.

I once again rammed my cock straight into his tight ass. He let out a cry of pain, but I kept pounding his ass at the speed I wanted to. "Such a tight ass you have Lancelot. I love it." I said then smacked his ass cheek.

With every thrust I made into him, he clenched his ass around my cock and god did it feel great.

"My King, can you let up just a bit." He asked.

"Nope," I said with a grin. "And never tell me what to do again." I rammed my cock all the way into him. I could see he was enjoying this too because his cock was hard. So I took it into my hand and started to stroke it. I could hear moans of pain and pleasure coming from him. I bent over and kissed him. This time he didn't fight with me and aloud my tongue to enter. He even played with it.

I could feel he was almost about to cum so I stoked him a bit faster. Then he sprayed his white seed all over my hand.

"Oh I'm almost there you better be ready for this." I say then pound him harder than before.

I thrust into him one final time and spray my seed all over his inner walls. I stayed in longer, making sure I was finished before I pulled out. I could even see some cum was leaking out. I removed him from my throne and sat down.

"Now clean up." I said then he started to lick me clean.

I accidentally squirted some in his face but he just wiped that away. After he was finished cleaning me up I took off his collar and told him to leave the room. "Till we meet again, Lancelot." I said and watch him leave the room.


End file.
